


Too Much Before Coffee

by thebaby01



Series: Kaidan Porn Week 2018 [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Booty Day, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kaidan Porn Week 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Spanking kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: He’d started the coffee and moved into the pantry, reaching up on his tiptoes to grab for the bread, when he felt a hard slap to his ass that echoed with a sharp crack in the small space. Kaidan grit his teeth, too stubborn to let the shocked yip burning at the back of his throat free. Instead he turned, scowling at a still sleep-rumpled John, “What the fuck is wrong with you?”





	Too Much Before Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For Kaidan Porn Week 2018 Booty Day.

Kaidan was the only one awake, and he was up early even by his standards. The inky blackness of the night sky had barely begun to lighten, the sun still hidden behind the horizon, but after his third twist and turn in the bed Kaidan had given up and gone for the warm comfort of coffee. A storm overnight had sent his mother hurrying from the guest house into the spare bedroom so he was trying to be silent as he moved around the kitchen. 

He’d started the coffee and moved into the pantry, reaching up on his tiptoes to grab for the bread, when he felt a hard slap to his ass that echoed with a sharp crack in the small space. Kaidan grit his teeth, too stubborn to let the shocked yip burning at the back of his throat free. Instead he turned, scowling at a still sleep-rumpled John, “What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Kaidan reached up and grabbed the bread before shoving past him back into the kitchen, not waiting for an answer. His ass cheek was burning, the warmth and tingling not completely unpleasant, but it was too early for this. 

Shepard moved from the pantry door, smiling. Kaidan wanted to brain him with the nearest solid object.

“Come on K, have you seen your ass? Especially in those pants. I couldn’t resist.”

Kaidan sighed. “I can’t sleep, I’m grumpy, and I haven’t even had my coffee yet. I want to hurt you. Why are you even awake?”

Kaidan put down the mugs he’d grabbed as he felt Shepard’s arms wrap around his waist pulling him close before he answered.

“I was dreaming about you. I woke up and you weren’t there. I missed you.”

Kaidan felt his heart twinge at the words. He sighed as John lightly kissed the back of his neck before he continued, “I got out of bed and followed the noise, then there you were…” 

Kaidan felt more kisses on his neck as Shepard’s hands started drifting up his stomach towards his chest, “...all stretched out, muscles all tense, and your ass…” Kaidan hissed as Shepard’s hand brushed over the now-sensitive spot he’d slapped, “You’re too beautiful. I had to touch you.”

“You didn’t touch me, you slapped me. Too har—.” He couldn’t finish the word as Shepard’s fingers brushed across his nipple. That, with the kisses down the side of his neck and the hand still kneading his ass had Kaidan beginning to squirm as his cock hardened.

“You’re cheating. Why can’t you just let me be grumpy?”

“Because if I have to be awake this early—”

“You don’t have to be awake…” Kaidan jerked as Shepard slapped the other side of his ass.

“I feel like we’ve discussed the irritation at the ass slapping this early in the morning.”

“Then don’t interrupt.”

“Oh fuck off.” 

“I’d buy the irritation more if your dick wasn’t getting harder the longer we stand here.”

“My dick has complicated feelings.”

Kaidan lost the argument as John’s hand slid into the front of his pants and squeezed.

“As I was saying, If I have to be awake. I want to get you off. Like my dream, but better because I have the real you. Plus it’ll help you sleep.”

It felt like hands and lips were everywhere. Kaidan had completely forgotten about breakfast and coffee. It wasn’t until Shepard had him bent over the counter, pants pooled around his ankles, tongue trailing down his spine that Kaidan remembered, “My mom is in the spare bedroom! We need to stop.” 

He started to straighten up, but Shepard pressed him flat to the counter, bending down to whisper, “You can see the door and she won’t be able to see me. You’ll just have to focus K.”

Kaidan started to argue, but paused, “Wait, why won’t she be able to see you?” His knees slammed into the lower cabinets and he flinched at the pain and the noise as he felt Shepard’s nails scrape down the back of his thighs. He was staring at the guest bedroom door, waiting for it to creak open, when he felt Shepard spread his cheeks and run his tongue from behind his balls all the way to his lower back. Kaidan shuddered, feeling his cock twitch as it slowly thickened. 

“John, I- I can’t focus when you touch me…and my knees hurt,” Kaiden said, putting as much pout as possible into his voice. He felt what could only be a huff of laughter, followed by “If you’ll stop making me laugh and let me sex you up you won’t notice your knees.” Kaidan‘s legs twitched as he felt more kisses across his ass. “Also maybe stop bashing them into things.” 

Kaidan started to laugh, but buried his head between his arms, stifling a gasp, as he felt stubble grazing tender skin, and a tongue swiping over and around his hole. The first few minutes his body was clenching each time he felt a lick. The slickness and pressure had shivers running through his body. Eventually he noticed the muscles around his opening were beginning to relax. He became aware of the sounds of licking and slurping, and the little groans that Shepard made each time he pressed his hips back seeking more contact with the tongue that was driving him insane. 

The first time Shepard’s tongue slipped inside his body Kaidan moaned, louder than he should’ve. He glanced at the door, but it was still shut. He dropped his head back between his arms looking down at his achingly hard cock, and the little drops of precum on the floor. As Shepard’s tongue slid inside of him again he sucked in a breath, “That...that is going to make me come.”

The groan that pulled from Shepard had Kaidan suddenly panting as tension coiled tighter in his gut. He wrapped his hand around his dick and began to stroke. Shepard was fucking him with his tongue and it felt so good Kaidan was worried his legs were going to give out. He put more weight into his arms and rested his head on the edge of the counter as he pushed his ass back into Shepard’s face. “Want to feel how hard I’ll clench around your tongue when I come baby?” Kaidan smiled at the very desperate “yes” he heard, grunting as Shepard’s tongue speared into him again pushing him closer to coming.

He felt John slide a finger into his body, unerringly finding and putting pressure on his prostate. The licks and strokes and touches built until Kaidan couldn’t hold it back anymore. He came so hard he felt dizzy. He wasn’t even sure if he made noise as his release pulsed through him. He felt John pull away as he slid to his knees and then flopped over onto his ass, away from his mess on the floor, his back pressed to the cabinets. He couldn’t move. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing, but he did manage to open his eyes and watch as John stroked himself to completion.

A few minutes later Kaidan had managed to stand, walk, clean himself, Shepard, and the floor. As Shepard pulled him close for a kiss he remembered the coffee. Funny enough all he wanted to do now was crawl back into bed. As John followed him back to the bedroom, still grabbing at his ass, Kaidan didn’t think he would have any trouble getting back to sleep.


End file.
